Finding Love Amidst Chaos
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Valentine's Day brings typically love and romance. Unless it marks the day you're no longer considered a child. Catherine has been working so hard, she forgets the date, Sara reminds her until it brings up a painful, forgotten memory. [co-writer: dcmasters] ONE SHOT


**Finding Love Amidst Chaos**

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

Catherine sighed as she processed the blood at their latest scene. She'd barely seen Sara all week and exhaustion was beginning to set in. Catherine could have sworn she'd forgotten something today but was oblivious to what it was.

Sara had dropped Lindsay off at her grandmother's moments before, then went back to Catherine's office.

Their latest case was taking the entire week and she knew they were more in need of a break now than ever before. Sara set two candles on her desk after clearing it, scattering it, the chair and a path to the chair in rose petals as she set the bouquet of twelve long-stemmed deep red roses on Catherine's chair, pouring wine in the two glasses she had set up.

She pulled a single rose from the bunch, knowing Catherine was probably so stressed she'd forgotten even the date, as she searched for her, finding her in her lab still processing evidence. Hiding the rose behind her back, she knocked.

Catherine sighed. All she'd had all day was interruptions and the longer it took, the longer it would take to get back to Sara and Lindsay. "Yes?" she asked, annoyance in her voice.

Sara walked in, closing the door. She put the rose in front of Catherine's face.

"Greg, if this is some sort of attempt to make up for your processing error earlier..."

Sara pulled back, slightly hurt. "But..." Actually, she felt more than a little hurt from all she'd set up for them.

"Sara, god, I'm so sorry," Catherine replied, spinning round, "You were the last person I expected to be here. I've missed you so much!"

Sara nodded, offering her the flower again. "I-I'm sorry. I'll just...I'll just go." Everyone knew how sensitive Sara was and she'd always put everything on display for Catherine because Sara knew Catherine could handle it. But her tone...it just hurt and made her regret a lot of things. Even scared her. Catherine never snapped at her, not even when she was upset.

"No, stay," Catherine replied quickly, pulling Sara into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry. I just, I couldn't stop thinking about coming home to you and all I've had all afternoon are interruptions, but I am so, so glad you're here sweetheart."

Sara hugged her back, kissing her softly. "Can you take a break?"

"Yes, I'm long overdue my break from... two days ago, I think."

Sara took her hand, leading her to her office and opening the door. "Wait! Don't hit the light!" she said, walking in and lighting the candles and handing her the bouquet.

Catherine smiled, although looking shocked. "Sara, I... what... have I forgotten our anniversary?" she frowned.

The brunette shook her head, flipping her calendar to the date and showing her.

Catherine smiled, closing the door. "And you did all this for me?"

Sara nodded, smiling. "I know we've been so busy this week."

Catherine placed the flowers on her desk, pulling Sara close to kiss her deeply.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck, kissing her back. "Mmm..."

Catherine finally relaxed for the first time all week as she melted into their kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sara said, guiding Sara back into her chair and sitting in her lap, offering her wine. "Drink?" she asked, pulling hers close too.

"Thank you," Catherine smiled, holding Sara close as she took a sip.

The brunette took a sip of her own.

Catherine placed her glass back on the table as she slipped a hand up Sara's top, resting on her stomach.

Sara rested her glass on the other side, resting a hand on hers. "Mmm..."

"I was beginning to forget what it felt like to hold you close."

"I hope you never forget," Sara said, "'cause I love you."

"I love you too," Catherine whispered, kissing Sara passionately.

Sara moaned, turning to sit in her lap and wrap her arms around her neck.

"Mmm, Sara..." Catherine moaned into her mouth.

"Cath..." she moaned back, slipping her tongue inside. Sara unbuttoned both of their shirts, but kept them on as she pressed against her. Being that close to Catherine always made her feel safe and protected.

Catherine ran her hand higher along Sara's stomach as she played with her tongue.

Sara moaned. Catherine always felt so wonderful. She knew everything about the brunette in this instance.

Her fingers brushed over the lacy material of Sara's bra just lightly enough to feel her nipples, circling each alternately.

Sara bit Catherine's tongue gently, moaning.

Catherine moaned, her other hand brushing along Sara's spine as she pinched one of the hardening nipples through her bra.

Sara gasped, holding her tighter. "Mmm. Wish we were home."

"Mmm, so do I. Can you wait for me, baby?"

"Forever..."

"Forever, huh?" Catherine asked, watching as she stroked a single finger back down Sara's middle.

Sara moaned. "Why not now?"

"I never said not now, I just agreed with you..." Catherine said softly, her finger toying with the button on Sara's jeans.

Sara rested her head in Catherine's neck. "Cath..." she moaned.

"Yes, baby?" Catherine smirked, undoing the button and zip, slipping her hand inside.

Sara moaned, her hips bucking.

"Mmm, desperate?" Catherine asked, her fingers brushing Sara's clit through her underwear.

Sara nodded. "I've just missed you."

Catherine turned to stand with Sara, stripping her. Pushing her back into the chair, Catherine dropped to her knees latching onto her clit, sucking gently.

Sara moaned, running her hands through Catherine's hair. "Mmm, yes baby..."

One of Catherine's hands ran up along Sara's thigh then to her breast, squeezing one of her nipples gently as she nipped.

Sara gasped, trying not to be too loud, feeling herself become wetter.

Catherine moaned when she felt Sara's wetness, moving her tongue to dip inside her teasingly before moving back up to nip her clit once more, slipping three fingers inside.

Sara groaned, widening her legs.

Catherine moved her fingers deeper, moving them harder, her tongue flicking the sensitive nub.

Sara held Catherine's head in place, bucking against her, moaning. "Oh..."

Catherine added a fourth finger, holding them still for a moment before moving them slowly, curling as her tongue flicked faster.

Sara bit her lip, moaning loudly. "Oh yes..."

Catherine began moving her fingers in time with her tongue, both increasing speed.

Sara bucked harder. "Oh...God yes! Harder..." she moaned.

The older woman complied, going hard as her nails raked along Sara's stomach, then thighs.

Sara let out a small scream, before biting her lip. "Mmm...you feel so good, baby!"

Catherine smirked, biting softly before darting her tongue once more, her fingers going deeper, curling hard as she increased speed yet again.

Sara took a deep breath as she began to tremble.

"Mmm, so sexy... come for me, baby..." Catherine moaned against her, giving her every ounce of energy she had.

"CAAAAAATH!" she screamed, feeling it explode, but her scream wasn't one to send someone running. She'd "trained" herself for these circumstances so that it mostly resounded in her throat.

"Oh god, I love you," Catherine moaned, removing her fingers to move them in and out of her mouth as she sucked them moaned, panting as she caught her breath.

"I love you too."

Catherine slowly removed her fingers from her mouth, moving up to lock lips with Sara, kissing her slowly.

Sara smiled, kissing her back. "Mmm... I wish we could go home."

"Give me half an hour to finish my bit of evidence?"

Sara nodded, standing up to pull on her clothes. "Can I sleep?"

"Yes, I'll come and wake you," Catherine replied, buttoning her shirt.

Sara blew out the candles, finishing her wine before she sat back in Catherine's chair, resting her head on the desk.

* * *

It was forty minutes later when Catherine entered her office, kissing the brunette's head. "Hello, my beautiful fiancée," she whispered by Sara's ear.

Sara groaned, burying her head.

"I've come to take you home."

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Mmm hmm. I told Gil I needed some sleep so I was clocking out until lunch tomorrow," Catherine replied, holding out a hand for Sara.

Sara stood, almost falling into her. "Sleepy."

Catherine smiled, quickly lifting Sara into her arms, carrying her to the car. "Your carriage, my love..."

Sara snuggled into her. "I like where I am now."

"And so do I, but I'd like to go home so we can do this there, only naked."

Sara nodded. "Okay..."

Catherine gently placed Sara in the car, driving them home as quickly as she could. "Want me to carry you in?"

"Yes please," Sara said.

It was true that everyone knew how shy she could be, and sensitive, but Catherine had found the childlike quality no one had ever known about or seen. It hadn't been until about three months prior to now that Sara had opened up, explaining that her childhood wasn't anything typical with her mother dying when she was just 13 and her father's 'changing' ways. Sara hid that side of herself most of the time and was a damn good CSI. It was only around Catherine when it tended to surface, especially when she became tired.

Catherine smiled, lifting the younger woman from the car, gently carrying her inside. Laying her on the bed, Catherine slowly stripped Sara, then herself, getting beside her, covering them both.

Sara snuggled into her. "Anyone else who has seen this side of me would either run or use me."

"I love you, Sara, and I want to take care of you forever," Catherine whispered, pulling her closer.

Sara smiled at her.

"I mean it, forever," Catherine smiled.

Sara kissed her softly.

Catherine returned the kiss, rubbing Sara's back gently.

Sara woke up a bit more, lying on top of her, kissing her neck. "Sleep can be later," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Catherine smirked, "What is now then?"

"Hmm... What did you want?"

"Whatever you want to give."

Sara shook her head. "You pick."

"I need you..." Catherine managed.

Sara smiled, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, digging through the nightstand.

"Cold..." Catherine grumbled.

Sara quickly pulled one into the harness, sliding it on. "On your stomach."

Catherine nodded, quickly turning over.

Sara smiled, crawling up onto the bed, getting behind Catherine, lying down with the toy prodding her gently, pulling the blankets over them.

Catherine turned her head to the side, looking back at her. "Mmm, what are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you warm," she said, thrusting up into her slowly.

Catherine gasped, widening her legs. "Sara..."

Sara kissed her neck. "Mmm, feel good?"

"Yes," Catherine moaned.

Sara moved steadily.

"Oh baby..." Catherine moaned, rocking against her.

Sara moaned in her ear. "Mmm...yeah...oh...so good..."

"Oh, god, fuck me..." Catherine pleaded.

Sara went faster, holding onto her shoulders. "Oh yeah? You like this?"

"Oh, yes!" Catherine cried, hips bucking faster.

Sara held Catherine's hips, going faster and faster.

"Fuck! Sara!" Catherine moaned, closing her eyes as her breath quickened.

Sara pulled them both to their knees going faster and faster. "Cum for me."

"Oh, yes! Yes!" Catherine cried more desperately, moving back against her as her body began shaking, quickly cummimg hard, "S-SAAAAAARAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh yes honey. That's it," she panted.

Catherine pushed back hard against Sara, feeling as her second one came, screaming again. "YES, SARAAAA!"

Sara held Catherine's hips gently.

Catherine slowed, catching her breath. "I love you.," she managed.

Sara kissed her shoulder. "I love you too. Are you too exhausted to help me?"

"Never."

Sara pulled away, shedding the toys.

Catherine slowly turned over. "What do you need baby?"

"Any toy... I need you so bad!"

"On your side," Catherine smirked, pulling the harness on as she found one of their larger toys, attaching it.

Sara did as she asked, her head on a pillow.

Catherine smiled, getting onto the bed. She lifted Sara's top leg to straddle the thigh that remained on the bed, entering her deeply as she placed the thigh of the raised leg against her shoulder.

Sara moaned, gripping Catherine's leg.

"You ok?" Catherine asked, slowing.

Sara nodded, gripping her tightly. "Yeah," she said, sounding a ways away. "It's fine."

"Sara, look at me."

Sara nodded, looking back at her, eyes glazed over. Something felt wrong, but even she couldn't pin point it. She knew Catherine would never hurt her.

Catherine slowly pulled away, un-attaching the toy before pulling Sara close. "It's ok honey, it's just me, Cath," she whispered.

Sara shook her head. "I don't know what it is. I know it's you and I know what I asked for," she said, rolling onto her other side.

"Hey, it's alright," Catherine replied, wrapping her arms around her, "I've got you."

Sara nodded. "I know. I just...I can't..."

"Shh..." Catherine whispered, kissing Sara's head as she covered them over, "I love you."

Sara nodded, deep in thought. "That's it. February 14th... God, I-I know why," she said, rolling from bed and digging in the closet for an old cardboard box.

Once found, she sat on the bed with it in her lap, digging out an old diary. She flipped the pages, coughing at the dust and setting the box on the floor. _"Valentine's Day was yesterday,"_ she read. _"It was kinda depressing, It's the first one since Mom died. Dad tried to make up for it, but burned the food three times. After dinner he said I should go to bed because it was so late..." she said, choking up a bit. "A-after a few hours, I was asleep and I felt the bed shift. Looking over, I saw him. H-he said I was old enough now for a Special present..."_ she dropped the book on the floor, curling into a ball.

Catherine didn't need to read or hear any more to know what the next part would say. She slowly turned Sara over to face her. "Sara, sweetheart, I know its hard right now, but please look me in the eye."

Sara turned, barely looking at her, but managed, through crystal tears still poured.

Catherine gently wiped Sara's cheeks with her thumbs. "What do you see?"

"I-I didn't see anything. I closed my eyes. Cried at everything from it!"

"No, sweetheart, what do you see right now."

Sara took a deep breath. "You. Who I love more than anyone and who would never hurt me, but..."

"Shh. You know what I see?"

"What?"

"I see the strongest woman I know, who I love so much," Catherine said softly, stroking Sara's cheek lightly with her thumb, "A woman who I have to pinch myself over everyday because I can't believe I'm waking up beside the most beautiful, kind, loving, caring, sexy, gorgeous woman I've ever met. I see an amazing mother to our daughter, and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Sara smiled. "Why? I'm not perfect."

"To me you are perfect, and you complete me."

Sara nodded. "Do you want to see what else is in there?"

"Another time. Right now, all I want to do is hold the woman I will one day call my wife and watch over her until she falls asleep, then join her in her dreams."

Sara dug into the side of the box, pulling out a framed photograph of a little girl in her mother's lap. "Here, take a look. It's a couple months before we knew anything was wrong."

Catherine smiled. "You look happy."

"Yes. And the condition didn't really take hold of her for a few years. But Dad was always controlling her. He had no reason to control me until she wasn't around. He was...adamant about me always being on time and knowing where I went. I thought he was just concerned. Up until that night..."

Catherine nodded, pulling the brunette into her arms as she sat up. "What's this?" Catherine asked, pulling out a small locket.

Sara smiled. "Gift from Mom."

"What's inside?"

"I don't remember."

"Can I open it?"

Sara nodded.

Catherine opened the delicate locket slowly, smiling when she saw a picture of the two of them in one side and a tiny hand written note in the other which read: _When you find the right person, let them in, allow them to love you. Mom x_

Sara smiled, leaning into her. "I feel so much better."

Catherine smiled, kissing her forehead. "Would you like me to put this on you?"

Sara nodded. "Sure."

Catherine waited for Sara to lift her hair, then gently did the locket up around her neck, dropping a light kiss just below Sara's ear.

Sara moaned softly, holding her close.

"I love you, " Catherine whispered.

"I love you too. And...as long as we don't use that position, I know I'll be okay," Sara whispered.

"Can I look at you?"

Sara smiled. "Please."

Catherine smiled, moving to lay on her side beside Sara, pulling her into a deep kiss, running her hands lightly over Sara's back.

Sara moaned, hugging her tightly. "Mmm..."

Catherine nipped Sara's lower lip as she gently brushed her own nipples against Sara's.

Sara smiled against her. rubbing up and down Catherine's back.

Catherine moaned ever so softly, trailing her kisses to the brunettes neck gently.

Sara moaned, caressing her cheek.

"I love you," Catherine whispered, her head dipping as she rolled Sara on her back flicking her nipple lightly with her tongue

Sara moaned. "I love you too." Her hands glided through Catherine's soft hair.

Catherine began sucking gently, her fingers brushing Sara's stomach, then thighs before finally gliding against the already wet clit as she moaned.

Sara moaned deeply. "Oh..."

"Mmm, so wet," Catherine whispered, blowing gently against Sara's nipple.

"Mmm...yes..."

"So beautiful... sexy... gorgeous..." Catherine moaned between kisses down Sara's stomach.

"Mmm...hope so..."

Catherine latched onto the brunette's clit with a loud moan.

Sara gasped. "Oh!"

Catherine sucked gently, her palms grazing Sara's nipples.

"Oh...yes..." the brunette moaned.

Catherine pushed her tongue gently inside the brunette, teasing just inside the entrance with soft swirls.

Sara's hips bucked gently.

Catherine moved her tongue deeper, moving it faster as she ran her thumb over the brunette's clit, increasing speed.

Sara moaned. "Cath...Cath...stop..."

Catherine quickly pulled away, looking up. "You ok?"

Sara nodded, smiling. "Please...I need it. I need you."

Catherine nodded, re-attaching the harness and strap on as she stood moving Sara to the edge of the bed, stood between her legs as she bent down to kiss her, tip of the toy teasing her.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck, kissing her deeply.

Catherine slowly entered her halfway as she returned the kiss.

Sara moaned deeply. "Mmmm..."

"More?" Catherine whispered, moving to nip her neck.

"Yes," Sara moaned.

Catherine smiled, entering Sara's the rest of the way holding still. "What do you want, baby?" Catherine asked, sucking the brunette's ear lobe.

"Hard, but slow," Sara said.

Catherine smirked moving so slowly nearly all the way out, before going back in at the same pace, pushing hard.

Sara moaned loudly. "Oh Cath yes! Yes baby!"

Catherine repeated the action several times sucking gently on Sara's neck.

Sara moaned. "So good! Yes, don't stop! Ohh..."

"I love it when you moan," Catherine whispered, biting gently.

"Ohh. Yes..."

Catherine sucked the area she'd just bitten with a loud moan, moving a hand between them to stroke Sara's clit.

Sara moaned loudly, her hips bucking into Catherine.

Catherine increased speed slightly, going harder as she pinched her clit.

Sara's hips met Catherine's. "Oh yes! Baby, I-I think y-you found th-that spot!" she moaned, gasping. "C-careful, d-don't ram it. Oh ...God...yes!"

Catherine maintained the same pressure going faster against the same spot as she moved to look into Sara's eyes. "Mmm, so beautiful."

Sara moaned louder, feeling the heat increasing as she tried to maintain eye contact.

"Going to come for me, baby?" Catherine asked, biting her lip with a moan.

Sara pushed Catherine to stay above her, her hips bucking wildly. Soon she grabbed Catherine's wrist. "OH SHIT! OHHHHHHH GOOOOOD! YESSSSSS, YESSSSSSSS! Y-ESSSSSSSSSSSSS! CAAAAAATH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, cumming harder than she could ever recall, feeling herself expel the toy completely, squirting as she screamed. She panted heavily as she came down.

Catherine moaned loudly, kissing down Sara's body. She lapped at the brunette with several loud moans as she cleaned her up the returned to her level. "Ok baby?" she asked softly, stroking hair from Sara's eyes.

Sara could only nod in response, completely exhausted, on the verge of passing out.

Catherine removed the toy, cleaning it quickly then placed it back in the drawer. Crawling up the bed, she pulled Sara into her arms and covered them over, gently stroking Sara's arm. "Sleep baby," she whispered.

Sara snuggled into her. "Sorry I pushed you out..." she whispered. "I couldn't stop it."

"Mmm, never be sorry, that was so hot," Catherine smirked.

Sara smirked. "It was."

"I can't wait to be your wife," Catherine smiled.

"Me either."

**The End**


End file.
